Und der Himmel über uns
by Megnove
Summary: Nella migliore tradizione cinefila del Maestro, un omaggio ai film di Wim Wenders, "Il cielo sopra Berlino" e il seguito "Così lontano, così vicino". Zeppa di citazioni e contenente anche una poesia in tedesco originale... volete leggerla nonostante tutto? Penso abbia qualcosa da dire.


**Und der Himmel über uns**

_Als das Kind Kind war,  
wusste es nicht,  
dass es Kind war,  
alles war ihm beseelt._ (1)

A volte il peso sulle sue spalle è troppo. Gli curva la schiena. Dovrebbe essere leggero come piume, invece sembra piombo. Forse è solo stanchezza momentanea. Ma per un momento, lungo o breve, il mondo è troppo grande per lui, il suo compito quotidiano troppo duro.  
E allora può mescolarsi agli altri per un po', ascoltare la vita da vicino. C'è il bar della sala concerti. Conosce la barista da anni, e per una serata può esser certo di sentirsi uno qualunque. Nessuno baderà a lui.  
Questa sera, tra i punk dalle creste colorate e dalle facce dipinte che fanno chiasso dopo l'ultima canzone, trova l'altro seduto accanto al suo solito posto al bancone, come se stesse aspettando lui. Gli fa perfino un cenno di saluto vedendolo. Forse perché loro due si distinguono tra gli altri, coi loro vestiti comuni in mezzo a tanto rumore vistoso. Gli somiglia perfino un po', con quei capelli chiarissimi e lo sguardo quasi trasparente. Si siede con un po' d'impaccio, come se non ci fosse abituato. O forse non è abituato alla cordialità.  
–Piaciuta la musica?– sorride il vicino nella sua direzione. –Io devo ancora abituarmici, poi forse inizierò a capirla.  
–Già, anch'io, immagino– risponde, con un sorriso più incerto. –Allora, che si beve qui?  
–Succo di ciliegia… o acquavite. Un giro?– solleva il bicchiere in un abbozzo di brindisi.  
–Perché no? Un giro.  
–Offro io, _compañero_.

_Als ich aufsah von meinem leeren Blatt,  
stand der Engel in Zimmer._

Ein ganz gemeiner Engel,  
vermutlich unterste Charge. (2)

–Turno di lavoro duro?– chiede lo sconosciuto quasi distrattamente, sorseggiando il secondo bicchiere di vino.  
Resta lievemente sorpreso. –Sì… diciamo di sì… Come l'ha capito?  
–Dammi del tu… non mi formalizzo. Come l'ho capito? Mah, forse solo dalla tua faccia. Io ho quella stessa faccia quando il mio lavoro mi sta sulle scatole.  
Si tasta il viso quasi incredulo, come fosse quello di un altro. –Si vede così tanto dalla mia faccia?– chiede. –In realtà… di solito non sono molte le persone che mi notano.  
–Forse è solo che sono bravo a giudicare le espressioni. Comunque non badarci. A tutti capita di voler mandare tutto al diavolo, in certi giorni della settimana. Poi passa. Anche se devo ammettere che ci sono lavori più duri di altri.  
Guarda pensosamente la superficie del liquore. –Non è che voglia mandarlo al diavolo– mormora, scegliendo attentamente le parole. –Non esattamente… anzi, per niente. Però a volte mi sento molto stanco. Mi chiedo se serva veramente a qualcosa… e se sia davvero capace di farlo bene, questo lavoro.  
L'altro gli tocca il bicchiere col suo. –Benvenuto tra noi semplici mortali. A me capita in continuazione. Certo, per me non è proprio la stessa cosa. Non credo che si possa definire normale, quello che faccio.  
–In realtà, neanche quello che faccio io… credo.

_Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen,  
sagte er, wie entbehrlich Sie sind._

–Guarda che secondo me stai bevendo troppo. Ti servirà una mano per tornare a casa, poi.  
–Ah? No, no… non c'è problema per questo.  
–Sei di queste parti, allora? Stai qui vicino?  
–Vicino… lontano… è un po' relativo. Comunque… sì, sto in questa città da parecchio tempo. Non ricordo neanche più quanto.  
–Capisco. Io invece ne manco da un po'. Torno ogni tanto. Ma ormai è come essere un estraneo. Ho l'impressione di non capirla più… non solo questo posto… la gente. Forse sono un po' superato.  
–A me capita in continuazione.  
–Non mi hai ancora detto qual è il tuo lavoro, comunque.  
Si guarda in giro. Gente ovunque. In un angolo un tipo malvestito tossisce. Forse sta pensando a quanti spiccioli gli restano per arrivare fino a sera, e a se vale la pena arrivarci, alla sera. Di là un altro ha una brutta notizia da dare a sua moglie, e sta cercando di ritardare il più possibile il ritorno a casa. Beve senza gioia, in silenzio, la bocca serrata. La barista pensa solo che non vede l'ora di finire il turno per tornare a casa da suo marito e dalla sua bambina. E quel ragazzo… troppo giovane per essere qui…  
–Sono una specie di infermiere– decide di dire infine. –Mi occupo di persone che stanno male…  
–In ospedale?  
–Anche fuori dall'ospedale. In strada… o nelle case…  
–Sei un volontario, dunque.  
–Oh, sì, siamo tutti volontari. Io però ho un compito speciale. Dicono che sono bravo a farlo. Se c'è qualcuno molto grave… qualcuno che non ce la farà… be'… tocca a me accompagnarlo. Stargli vicino mentre… perché non si senta solo…  
–Si potrebbe dire che sei un angelo della morte.  
Sobbalza quasi a quelle parole inaspettate. –Io… sì– risponde sgranando gli occhi chiari.  
Il suo vicino rompe in una risata lunga, sonora, altrettanto inaspettata. –Be', in un certo senso hai trovato un tuo collega!– E gli porge la mano. –Come ti chiami?  
–Jeremiel…  
–Hai un nome impegnativo. Piacere, Jeremiel.– Le loro mani, quando si stringono, sono entrambe stranamente fredde, quasi allo stesso modo.

_Eine einzige unter fünfzehntausend Schattierungen  
der Farbe Blau, sagte er,_

fällt mehr ins Gewicht der Welt  
als alles, was Sie tun oder lassen,

gar nicht zu reden vom Feldspat  
und von der Groben Magellanschen Wolke.

Non riesce a decifrare bene quest'uomo. È difficile leggergli dentro. Sembra violento e tranquillo, amaro e sereno al tempo stesso. Ha l'impressione che gli somigli più che mai. Possibile che sia davvero uno dei suoi simili, magari in libera uscita come lui? –Cosa intende dicendo… che siamo colleghi?  
–Oh, quasi uno scherzo. Una definizione. Di tanto tempo fa. In realtà, credo di essere più il tuo contrario.– Fissa il bicchiere. –Anch'io ho visto morire tanta gente… senza poterci fare niente. So come ci si sente. Che sguardo hanno negli occhi. La differenza è… che tante di quelle morti le ho causate io.  
Nota che l'altro lo sta fissando ad occhi spalancati, in silenzio. –Ti ho spaventato? Mi dispiace. Dev'essere colpa del vino. Di solito non mi sfogo così. Vedi, tu ci stai male per chi muore… ma almeno sei lì perché cerchi di aiutare. Io invece ho ucciso molte persone. Anche troppe. Delle volte ho cercato fino all'ultimo di evitarlo. Altre volte, devo ammettere che mi ha… quasi soddisfatto… la rabbia, il desiderio di salvarmi, immagino, o di salvare altri. Ma non mi è mai piaciuto, mai. Ricordo ancora tutte le loro facce, se mi concentro.– Beve d'un fiato, stringendo le palpebre. –Anche… una bambina.  
Parla come parlavano i soldati tornati dalla guerra, tanto tempo fa. Che si ubriacavano e picchiavano altri e a volte rovinavano la propria vita perché non riuscivano a perdonarsi. Il vicino di posto continua a tacere. Lui lo guarda di sottecchi con un sorriso che gli increspa appena la bocca malinconicamente agli angoli. –Mi disprezzi adesso? O ti faccio pena?  
Jeremiel scuote lentamente la testa. –No. Per niente… in realtà… non fraintendere, ma credo si possa dire che un po' ti invidio. C'è tanta vita nelle tue parole. Tu… ecco… nel bene o nel male, ma hai _vissuto_. Sei intervenuto, hai fatto la differenza. Io invece sento che a me manca proprio questo.  
È il suo turno di fissare tristemente il bicchiere. –Io non posso mai fare niente per la gente… non davvero. Do consigli, sono presente, faccio sentire che ci sono. Forse do un po' di conforto. Ma quando si arriva al dunque, sono così impotente. Inutile. Non posso far altro che stare a guardare. Testimoniare. E soffrire per loro. Non posso strappare di mano la pistola a un ragazzo prima che spari. Non posso trattenere un suicida perché non si butti di sotto. Alla fine, a cosa servo? Non sarebbe esattamente la stessa cosa se non esistessi?  
–Credo che prima o poi questo se lo chiedano tutti, sai. In fondo, nessuno di noi riesce mai a fare quanto vorrebbe… e nessuno può salvare chi non vuol essere salvato. Io lo so. Ci ho provato.

_Sogar der gemeine Froschlöffel, unscheinbar wie er ist,  
hinterließe eine Lücke, Sie nicht._

–Mi sento così diviso dal mondo. Così goffo. Come…  
–…Se portassi una corazza?– Ancora una volta sembra che l'uomo abbia indovinato i suoi pensieri. Annuisce alla sua occhiata. –E vorresti gettarla.  
–Forse così riuscirei ad essere davvero uno di loro… a capirli, a farmi capire. Non posso mai davvero toccarli, far parte della loro vita.  
–Stai pensando di lasciare, allora?  
–So che altri come me l'hanno già fatto. Si sono trovati bene o male… ma comunque hanno fatto una scelta. Hanno tentato qualcosa. È già molto. Non mi sento utile in questo ruolo… mi chiedo se non lo sarei di più in un ruolo diverso. E poi… c'è…  
–Una donna, immagino.  
Jeremiel crolla la testa, come se fosse esausto. –C'è sempre una donna– commenta l'altro, fatidico. –Ce n'è stata una anche per me. È il motivo per cui non mi do ancora per vinto nonostante tutto quello che ho passato.  
–La guardo da lontano… da tempo… lei neanche sa che esisto. E non posso essere certo che le darei qualcosa, che le servirei a qualcosa. Però vorrei provare… vorrei tanto provare. Ma al tempo stesso… venir meno al mio dovere, lasciare gli altri… mi sembrerebbe di scappare…  
–Non sempre si tratta di una battaglia. Scappare quando si sa di non farcela non è un disonore. Solo se avresti dei rimpianti a farlo.  
–Non so. Non so… se decido, non si torna più indietro.  
–Tempo fa io cambiai. E non posso più tornare indietro. Ma non fui io a deciderlo. In questo, sei più fortunato di me.  
Gira la testa a guardarlo con gli occhi un po' annebbiati. –Sai tante cose su di me. Credevo… sei certo di non essere uno di noi che ha già fatto la scelta?  
–Nessuno mi ha chiesto niente.– Il tono è neutro ma pieno d'amarezza. –Non ho mai creduto nel destino, o in cose di questo genere. Di certo non mi aspettavo di diventare quello che sono ora. Però… in qualunque ruolo io mi trovi… anche se non è quello in cui sono nato, o quello che mi ero scelto… sono sempre io. Capisci?  
Suo malgrado, Jeremiel annuisce lentamente. C'è qualcosa che lo calamita, in quest'uomo.  
Ed è allora che entrambi sentono il grido.

_Ich sah es an seinen hellen Augen, er hoffte  
auf Widerspruch, aut ein langes Ringen._

Ich rührte mich nicht. Ich wartete,  
bis er verschwunden war, schweigend. (3)

Quel ragazzo era troppo giovane per essere lì…  
Non è riuscito a sentirlo. Ad avvertire la sua pena.  
O forse è dalla sua pena che è stato attirato proprio stasera al bar?  
È scivolato via dalla sala mentre loro chiacchieravano senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse. Con una bottiglia sottobraccio, si è arrampicato sul tetto del palazzo di fronte. Grida cose senza senso, sillabe isolate, come se cercasse di formare parole che lui solo capisce, e agita il pugno contro il cielo. Di certo vuole buttarsi. Ne ha visti tanti come lui. Alcuni è riuscito a fermarli… altri no…  
E ora si sente paralizzato. Capisce che non farà in tempo a raggiungerlo. La gente scappa da tutte le parti. Forse qualcuno cerca di aiutare ma senza sapere cosa fare più di lui. La bottiglia cade per prima, schiantandosi in mille schegge cristalline e spargendo il suo contenuto sulla strada. Poi il ragazzo la segue, con il movimento fluido di un tuffo.  
Cade.  
Non grida…  
Cade.  
È lui che grida. E gli sembra che quel momento non abbia fine.  
Non può far niente per aiutarlo. Non può intervenire. Può soltanto aspettare che si schianti al suolo e poi… accompagnarlo. Portarlo alla luce. Gli è concesso soltanto questo.  
A meno che non faccia adesso la sua scelta.  
Deve decidere di lasciare tutto… di togliersi la corazza?  
Così forse riuscirebbe a prenderlo…  
Cosa deve fare? Qual è la cosa giusta da fare?  
Poi d'improvviso la decisione gli viene strappata via dalle mani. Il tempo di uno sparo. Vicinissimo al suo orecchio. Quasi lo assorda. Le pallottole uscite dalla mano dello sconosciuto vanno infallibilmente a spezzare i supporti di legno del tendone del negozio di fronte. Quanto basta perché si pieghino verso terra giusto in tempo. L'aspirante suicida rimbalza sulla spessa tela cerata, bagnata dall'ultima pioggia. L'impatto gli fa perdere il fiato. Ricade a terra, colpisce il selciato come un bambolotto rotto. E non si muove più.  
Corre ad afferrarlo, sollevandolo e abbracciandolo come un bambino piccolo, e si rende conto che è ancora vivo. La piazza è un caos variopinto di pensieri. Qualcuno sta già chiamando l'ambulanza, altri gridano al miracolo, pochi chiedono ad alta voce cos'è successo. Nessuno fa caso a lui o all'altro, il salvatore. Tutto è successo troppo in fretta perché qualcuno se ne accorgesse. Il proprietario del negozio si chiede con malumore chi gli ricomprerà il tendone ma non ha il coraggio di dirlo ad alta voce. Jeremiel culla il giovane che tossisce, semisvenuto, sforzandosi di respirare. Gli sussurra nell'orecchio le cose che ha sussurrato per secoli.  
Ha fatto la sua scelta? Ha perso quello che aveva e guadagnato qualcos'altro?  
No… avverte ancora le cose come prima. Avverte anche il cuore del ragazzo. Forse è riuscito a raggiungerlo, forse le sue parole hanno fatto il loro dovere. Si sente sollevato di non essere riuscito a morire. Forse non ci riproverà di nuovo. Questo l'ha aiutato, anche così com'è. Per ora, il peso di scegliere gli è stato risparmiato.  
Solleva gli occhi e vede l'uomo in piedi di fronte a lui, comprensivo. Gli fumano ancora le dita d'acciaio. Guarda la mano, poi lo guarda in volto. Riceve un sorriso a mezza bocca e un cenno col capo. –Meno lavoro per te oggi, vero? Be', tanto meglio. Certo che non scherzavi, quando ne hai parlato.  
Non riesce a rispondergli. Si accorge che sta piangendo. Ha le guance rigate di lacrime, e prova stupore. Per lui le lacrime non sono qualcosa di tanto familiare. L'uomo gli porge un fazzoletto, che prende con gratitudine.  
–Io dovrei andare ora. Tra poco verranno i medici. Comunque, senti… io adesso ero nel posto giusto al momento giusto. Magari ho potuto fare qualcosa più di te. Però non posso essere presente sempre e dappertutto. Credo che sia importante anche quello che fai tu.– La voce gli si è abbassata, quasi come se parlasse a se stesso. –Di certo mi piacerebbe sapere che non sarò solo quando toccherà a me. E forse mi conforta un po' sapere che nessuno è solo. Neanche quella bambina… Alla fine spetta a te decidere in che modo renderti utile. Pensaci solo bene. E fa' in modo di scegliere quello che davvero vuoi.  
Annuisce due o tre volte, quasi vergognoso. Cominciano a sentirsi le sirene in avvicinamento. L'uomo si volta con un gesto di saluto. –È stato un piacere conoscerti, Jeremiel. Tieniti pure il fazzoletto. E non arruffarti le ali. Spero di rivederti, la prossima volta che torno.  
Lo spera anche lui, pensa mentre lo vede arretrare e sparire indisturbato tra la folla. _Non arruffarti le ali._ No, se le sente di nuovo grandi, spiegate e leggere sulle spalle. Forse riuscirà a volare ancora un po', a tener duro ancora un po'. Finché non avrà deciso cosa vuole davvero. Alla fine, forse nessuno è inutile. Tutti fanno qualcosa per gli altri. E forse… non può evitare di pensare… esistono degli angeli speciali anche per aiutare gli angeli che hanno perso la strada.

_Ich weiss jetzt,  
was kein Engel weiss._ (4)

* * *

(1) Battuta iniziale di _Il cielo sopra Berlino_: «Quando il bambino era un bambino/non sapeva di essere un bambino,/tutte le cose erano la sua anima,/e tutte le anime erano un tutt'uno».  
(2) Da qui in poi le citazioni riproducono per intero la poesia _Die Visite_ («La Visita») di Hans Magnus Enzensberger, di cui daremo la traduzione alla fine.  
(3) «Quando levai gli occhi dal foglio bianco/l'angelo si trovava nella stanza./Era un angelo comunissimo,/probabilmente del più basso rango./Non può neanche immaginare, disse,/quanto poco indispensabile sia Lei./Una sola delle quindicimila sfumature/dell'azzurro, continuò,/importa al mondo più di tutto/quel che Lei faccia o non faccia,/per non parlare del feldspato e/della grande nube di Magellano./Perfino la semplice e modesta piantaggine/d'acqua produrrebbe una lacuna, non Lei./Lessi negli occhi chiari la speranza/di un'obiezione, di una lunga lotta./Rimasi impassibile. Attesi/che se ne andasse, senza dir parola».  
(4) L'ultima battuta del film: «Io ora so/ciò che nessun angelo sa».


End file.
